Un cambio en la historia
by mikumikufan100
Summary: ¿Como hubiera sido la historia si Kagome fuera la hanyou e Inuyasha el chico del presente?


Se ven unas montañas de gran altura y rocosas, siendo cubiertas por niebla, y sobre estas montañas está construida una aldea, parecería que es otra mañana tranquila…pero no era así se escuchaban gritos de miedo y dolor.

Después de que la niebla se disperso se ve que la aldea está cubierta por llamas, las cabañas están destruidas, la gente corriendo de un lado a otro llena de temor tratando de salvarse a ellos mismos y a su familia de una amenaza incontrolable.

-ES KAGOME!-grita uno de los aldeanos corriendo en dirección hacia su familia para cuidarla y tratar de huir.

-Jajaja! Aldeanos tontos JAMÁS podrán alcanzarme, ya que tenga lo que busco los destruiré a cada uno de ustedes!- grito-amenazó una hanyou de cabello plata que le llegaba un poco mas debajo de los hombros, tenia dos mechones gruesos delante a los costados de la cara u cada uno de estos llevaba unos listones finos color café que abarcaban ¾ de este , tenia unas orejas de perro sobre su cabeza, unos hermosos ojos color ámbar adornaban su cara, su vestimenta era de color rojo intenso , las mangas le llegaban hasta la muñeca y eran tipo acampanadas, tenia un corte de V en el cuello que dejaba ver una tela blanca sobresalir a los costados de la V, en el torax levaba una cinta gruesa color naranja claro, debajo de esta parecía que tenia una falda y donde acababa esta tenia unos encajes color blanco, parecía que era una vestimenta de 2 piezas pero era un kimono ….un raro kimono.

Despues de decir esto corrió rápidamente hacia el templo ya que ahí se hallaba lo que tanto buscaba, la Shikon-no-tama , no tardo mucho en buscarla ya que la podía sentir, podía sentir el gran poder que esta emanaba.

De un salto llego al tejado del templo y lo atrabezo, al estar fente a su tesoro , se cubrió la cara con una manga del kimono y la miro con los ojos entre cerrados, mientras dejaba salir una sonrisa de triunfo

-Al fin-Dijo con un brillo en sus ojos y se apresuro a tomara, ya que olia a los humanos ascercarse con la intención de destruirla, pero ella fue mas rápida y salió corriendo hacia el bosque para alejarse de ellos y hacer su voluntad con la perla.

- Son unos tontos al tratar de atraparme! Ahora que poseo la perla podre convertirme en una VERDADERA –hizo una pausa para decir con orgullo lo siguiente-Inu-Youkai y no a basura que soy ahora-

A las afueras de la aldea, a unos cuantos metros de llegar a la profundidad del bosque un grito leno de resentimiento y dolor llego a sus orejas..

-MUERE KAGOME!-grito un monje mientras tiraba una flecha sagrada que le dio justo en donde quería…..en el corazón, el monje era de cabello negro largo, recogido en una coleta alta, tenia unos ojos azul intenso que en estos momentos reflejaban dolor y decepción, su vestimenta era una túnica negra con las mangas largas y acampanadas , llebava encima una tela color morado sobre la túnica y unas sandalias de madera (N/A: no se como se llaman , asi que es dire así xD) , tenia la túnica manchada de sangre en el hombro derecho debido a una profunda herida.

-Sesshomaru…..MALDITO!...como te pudiste hacerme esto!-dijo con dolor y enojo a la vez terminando de decir esto la hanyou cayó en un profundo sueño.

El monje camino desde donde se encontraba hasta la hanyou ya que esta tenia a perla en su mano izquierda, al llegar tomo con delicadeza la mano de ella y la abrió para poder sacar la perla de ella, cayo de rodillas al momento de tomar la Sikon-no-tama ya que sintió una punzada de dolor , al estar arrodillando y mirando el objeto dijo…

-Solo por este objeto, solo por ti perla shikon-no-tama esto ocurrió-dijo con voz apagada soltando un pequeño gemido de dolor y se puso a pensar: ´´Ojala no hubiera sido yo el protector de esta perla , desde que la tengo solo han ocurrido desgracias…..miento no solo desgracias han an ocurrido ya que si no me la hubieran encomendado a mi a protejerla jamás hubiera conocido a Kagome, asi que también en parte agradezco anque ella solo haya jugado conmigo para conseguirla no la culpo ni le odio ya que me es imposible odiar a la mujer que amo y que tanto daño me hizo´´ .

Terminando de decir esto las sostuvo con fuerza y se preguntaba ¿Por qué ella lo traicionó?

-Hermano-dijo una pequeña niña de cabello color café suelto, llevaba en la cara una venda que cubría si ojo derecho así que solo se podía ver un ojo color chocolate, llevaba un kimono color naranja, e iba descalza.

-HEMANO ESTAS BIEN?!-pregunto aterrorizada la pequeña niña mientras veía como su querido hermano estaba manchado de sangre y sostenía la perla con fuerza.

-Señor Sesshomaru está gravemente herido!-dijo un aldeano ´preocupado por el agonizante monje frente a sus ojos.

-Esto me sucedió por no tener cuidado en el momento de atacar-dijo con voz pausada y triste.

-Hermano ay que llevar a curarte rápido no quiero que…-pero la pequeña fue interrumpida por su hermano mayor.

-Kaede, ya no hay nada que hacer ,mi hora llego-dijo mientras con una mano acariciaba la cabeza de su amada hermanita-por favor quiero que la quemen con mis restos-dijo mientras mostraba la Sikon-no-tama- la llevare conmigo al otro lado para que ya no caiga en malas manos y no mas desgracias ocurran.

-Hermano no te puedes morir…..!POR FAVOR NO!-dijo sollozando kaede.

-Pequeña no llores, recuerda que yo simpre estare cuidándote-dijo mirando con ternura a su hermanita mientras trataba de darle una ultima caricia….pero no lo logro ya que un fuerte dolor lo invadió y cerro sus ojos para siempre.

-HERMANO!-grito Kaede llamando por ultima vez a Sesshomaru, a su querido hermano.

Cumplieron col el ultimo deseo de el monje y quemaron la perla con el para desaparecerla de este mundo y que el se la llevara al otro para evitar que siguiera causando sufrimiento.

…..Pero nadie esperaba lo que pasaría en 50 años, ni siquiera al precabido de Sesshomaru pensó lo que iba a suceder…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tokio, Japón, 2012

-Sabes la historia de este templo es en base a esto-dijo un hombre de edad avanzada, mientras mostraba un llavero con forma circular de color rojo con cabello canoso, recojido en una coletita baja, su cara tenia ya marcas de la edad y un bigote lasgo y grisáceo se mostraba encima de sus labios, estaba vestido con la típica ropa de templo: una camisa bombacha blanca con mangas largas y un pantalaon acampanado azul marino(N/A: no se como se llama lo que el viste asi que por eso lo llame y describi asi) -se llama Sikon-no-tama y traerá suerte y riqueza a quien posea este amuleto-

-Keh! Abuelo no creo que nadie quiera comprar esto ya nadie los utiliza- dijo un joven de cabello color negro largo suelto, unos hermosos ojos chocolate adornaban su cara, llevaba puesto un sueter verde y unos vaqueros color azul marino-No los venderé, son una….-pero no pudo continuar ya que el abuelo le tiro el amuleto en la cabeza-AUCH! Eso duele! -Se quejo el indignado joven por el acto de su abuelo.

-Inuyasha!, eres un mucahcho irrespetuoso!-dijo regañando a du rebelde nieto.-Las venderas SI o SI!-dijo enfadado en abuelo

-Dame una razón y las vendo!-dijo retando al abuelo.

-Con gusto! Las debes vender ya que esto forma parte de la historia del tiempo, dice la leyenda que….-pero no continuo ya que Inuyasha lo interrumpió

-Abuelo ya sabes que dia es mañana no?-dijo tratando de cambiarle la historia al abuelo para no oir una de sus inútiles y espantosas leyendas.

-*suspiro* Claro que no me olvide mira te compre esto!-dijo dándole una caja envuelta en papel de regalo color azul.

Inuyasha pensó, por el tamaño de la caja que se podría tratar del I pad 2 que tanto quiere…..pero abrió los ojos como platos al abrir la caja y encontrase con….¿una pata de mounstruo?

-Mira la leyenda cuenta que …..-pero nuevamente fue interrumpido por Inuyasha.

-Olvidalo no quiero escuchar, se la dare Buyo, debe de tener hambre-dijo saliendo de la habitación de donde se encontraba indingado.

-NO ESPERA! Me costo mucho T.T- dijo dramáticamente el abuelo-

Inuyasha nunca resto interés en las leyendas ´´tontas´´ como el les dice de su abuelo ya que ¿para que? Si nunca le iba a servir oírlas ….O eso pensaba, ya que el dia que cumplió 17 su vida cambio para siempre-

Domingo, 6:30 a.m. Cumpleaños número 17 de Inuyasha

-Mamá ire a correr!-Dijo Inuyasha corriendo hacia la salida del tempo, vistiendo ropa deportiva , una camieta negra que se le pegaba al cuerpo y un pantalonigual nero y unos tennis color gris y llevaba su larga cabellera recogida en una coleta alta; ya casi llegaba a los escalones de piedra ….pero un ruido lo detuvo, el ruido venia del templo prohibido.

-¿Souta?-dijo acercándose a su hermano de ocho años-¿Qué pasa souta?- Dijo ya que estaba a un lado de su hermanito.

-Nada hermano-contesto el pequeño , tenia el cabello color café, unos grandes ojos color chocolate adornaban su cara y llevaba puesta una pijama, una camiseta con la mascara de el hombre araña y el pantalon rojo con azul con dibujos de telarañas y letras que formaban ´´El Hombre Araña´´.

-Souta sabes que esta prohibido jugar en este templo-dijo regañándolo Inuyasha en su papel de ´´hermano mayor responsable´´

-No soy yo el desobediente sino el gato-dijo mirando una vez mas mirando hacia dentro del templo.

-Entonces ¿Por qué no vas por el?-dijo en tono burlon Inuyasha.

-Porque esta muy oscuro y me da miedo-

-Pense que eras hombrecito, pero veo que siges siendo un niño pequeño, ire por el porque yo SI soy hombre- dijo burlándose de el Inuyasha.

-Lo sé, lo sé-dijo con enojo el pequeño

-Cuidado souta!-dijo mientras le lanzaba al pequeño el gato, pero no o alcanzo ya que paso demasiado rápido por su costado.

-¡KYAAAAAA!...Inuyasha BAKA! No vuelvas a asustarme asi-dijo conteniendo lagrimas de miedo y enojo e menor

-JAJAJAJAJA! Debiste haber visto tu ca…..-dijo divertido Inuyasha pero no continua ya que el pozo que se encontraba atrás de el se abrió de golpe, una luz salió de este y unos brazos largos y blancos lo jalaron al interior de este para luego desaparecer junto con la luz dentro del pozo.

-HERMANO!-fue lo ultimo que alcanzo a escuchar antes de caer al vacio del pozo

. del pozo.-.

_-Shikon-no-tama! Tu posees esa perla….! Por fin la encontré! Devuelvemela!-_se oia un susurro dentro del poso que una mujer decía esto.

Inuyasha mantenia os ojos cerrados por el miedo preguntandoce ¿donde habia oido el nombre de ´´Sikon-no-tama´´?, se armo de valor para abrir los ojos esperando que no fuera un sueño y poder ver a la dueña de esa voz.

Inuyasha quedo piedra al ver unos tonos azules y violetas parpadeando dentro del pozo,pero no vio a la duela de la voz,después de que todo esto termino, el pozo se volvió oscuro e Inuyasha cayo en desmayado por lo que acababa de pasar dentro de este.

...´´Ojala esto sea una pesadilla´´ ...

POV´S INUYASHA

Oscuridad todo era oscuridad en mi sueño…. Hasta que unas imágenes aparecieron…..pareciera que era parte de un recuerdo…

´´-Solo por ti perla Shikon-no-tama´´- dijo un hombre con ropas extrañas parecido a mi , mientras sostenía un objeto circular…¿Sera esa la Shikon-no-tama?

Después de esta imagen todo se volvió oscuro de nuevo.

FIN DEL POV´S INUYASHA

Unos rayos de sol se filtraron dentro del pozo,llegando directamente a los ojos de un joven dentro de este

-En donde estoy?-dijo inuyasha apenas abrió sus ojos-parece que estoy dentro del pozo-dijo mientras se levanta de donde estaba y miraba hacia arriba

-SOUTA! Llama al abuelo!-grito esperando escuchar alguna respuesta.

Silencio, eso fue lo único que reinaba en ese lugar el silencio, pero momentos después se pudo oir el canto de las aves.

-Keh! Niño miedoso huyo y me dejo solo-dijo mientras buscaba alguna manera de subir por el pozo.

-No hay escaleras, como rayos subiré!-grito desesperado por no hallar salida.

-Hmp! Al parecer tendre que trepar-dijo mientras veía una enredadera de raíces sobre la pared.

-Ya veras cuando te encuetre Souta!-amenazo-grito Inuyasha mientras subia por la enredadera dentro del pozo.

Mientras mas subia, el canto de las aves se hacia mas fuerte y los rayos del sol mas brillantes. Ya había llegado hacia la entrada del pozo y empezó a formular su venganza contra su hermanito.

-Te juro enano del demonio que me las paga…..-pero no pudo continuar ya que se sorprendió por lo que vio cuando cuando salió completamente del pozo.

No estaba dentro del templo prohíbido, estaba en otro lugar , había muchos arboles verdes y ni rastro del templo , parecía que estaba en un bosque.

-Que raro, donde estoy, cai dentro del pozo del templo pero no estoy en el templo , estoy lejos de mi casa-dijo mientras se paraba para investigar a los alrededores en busca de civilización, ya que parecía desierto el lugar.

-El árbol sagrado! Al parecer no estoy tan lejos como creía-dijo emocionado mientras apresuraba el paso hacia el árbol-Recuerdo que cuando era chico y me perdia sabia como llegar a mi casa, gracias a este árbol-dijo sonriendo.

Pero esa sonrisa se desvaneció ya que al llegar al árbol….el temlo no estaba solo había más arboles y ni rastro de civilización.

Lo que vio en el árbol lo sorprendió

-Es una chica….parece que esta dormida-dijo embelesado por la hermosa muchacha que estaba enfrente de sus ojos.

Disidió acercarse a ella para verla mejor y tratar de despertarla para preguntarle si estaba en Tokio o en otro lugar.

-Que hermosa es-dijo mientras le acariciaba el rostro con la mano derecha y la miraba se quedo viendo su cabello un momento …era color plata nunca había visto a una muchacha con ese color de cabello y cuando subió la mirada de su cabello a su cabeza se quedo asombrado con lo que vio

-Esas no son orejas humanas….quiero tocarlas-dijo mientras acercaba sus manos para tocarlas cuando las toco se quedo jugando con ellas un momento-Creo que no es el momento para hacer esto-dijo mientras las soltaba y la volvia a mirar a la cara.

-Me pregunto de que color serán sus ojos-dijo mientras la miraba de frente, extendió una mano a su hombro con la intención de sacudirla un poco y despertarla pero un grito lo detuvo

-DETENTE FORASTERO,ALEJATE DE LA ELLA O TE HAREMOS DAÑO!-dijeron unos aldeanos enfurecidos de que alguien estuviera ahí.

Inuyasha no se movio de ahí ya que vio que tenían unos arcos con flechas apuntando a su dirección …..temia que si se movia le hicieran daño a la chica

-TE LO ADVERTIMOS-dijeron en unisono mientras le tiraban flechas , solo una dio el blanco

Argh!-se quejo Inuyasha mientras se llevaba la mano izquierda hacia su hombro derecho y de repente todo se volvió a oscurecer, lo ultimo que vio antes de caer desmayado fue el hermoso rostro de la chica.

-Rapido! Amárrenle los brazos y las piernas para llevarlo con la sacerdotisa Kaede –dijo el líder de ese grupo de aldeanos.

Despues de que lo amarraran muy bien para que no se liberara tan fácil, lo llevaron con la sacerdotisa.

-Sacerdotisa Kaede! –dijo uno de los hombres que llevaba a Inuyasha a cuestas mientras se acercaba a el centro del pueblo, donde ella se encontraba.

-¿Que pasa muchachos?-dijo una mujer mayor con cabello café claro, su rostro tenia unas cuantas marcas de la edad y llevaba un parche que le cubria el ojo derecho, vestia una camisa bombacha blanca con mangas largas y un pantalon acampanado color rojo, mientras se volteaba e verlos.

-Encontramos a este forastero-dijo uno de ellos mientras junto con los demás lo bajaban de sus hombres y lo sentaban enfrente de ella.

-En el bosque de Kagome-dijo otro de ellos mientras hacia una reverencia hacia la sacerdotisa ,poco después todos lo hicieron .

-Debe de ser un kitsune transformado, debido a las extrañas ropas que lleva-dijo una mujer de las que estaban alrededor de ellos.

-Quitenle la flecha para que despierte y poder interrogarlo-dijo la anciana acercándose a el foratestero.

-Hai!-dijo una aldeana que estaba cerca de ellos , al llegar se la quito con cuidado de no hacerle mas grande la herida hecha por la flecha, minutos después comenzó a moverse.

Al abrir los ojos lo primero que vio fue la tierra (N/A: recuerden que estaba sentado) , sintió un dolor en el hombre derecho y algo que le apretaba los brazos y piernas.

Empezo a recordar lo que había pasasado hace unos momentos y decidió alzar la vista para ver donde se encontraba y a sus captores, lo que vio lo dejo helado, ¡parecia que estaba en un libro de historia! Las cabañas , las ropas que traia puesta la gente, las armas rusticas, los zapatos, absolutamente todo.

-¿Como te llamas forastero?-pregunto la anciana kaede , sin mirarlo al rostro estaba ocupada tratando de localizar de donde venia un aura poderosa…..era demasiada parecida a la de ….

-Me llamo Inuyasha-dijo viéndola a la cara el joven, pero ella seguía distraída ,empezó a oir murmullos de la gente que estaba a su alrededor hubo uno que le llamo la atención ´´prefiero que se aun kitsune disfrazado a que halla otra guerra´´….

_¿guerra? ¿ en este lugar hay guerra?...tengo que tratar de salir de aquí pero YA! _Pensó Inuyasha mientras tenia su mirada fija en la anciana que estaba delante de el

-Disculpe ¿me prodria decir en donde me encuentro?-dijo Inuyasha tratando de adivinar en que lugar se hallaba y sobre todo….como volver a su casa

La anciana al oir que el joven la llamaba volteo por fin a verlo a la cara….y se sorprendio por lo que vio, se parecía mucho a…..

-Muchacho dejame ver tu cara-dijo la anciana mientras a cercaba una de sus manos a la cara del joven –Trata de verte mas inteligente-dijo mientras lo ponía de perfil.

Inuyasha al oir eso puso una mirada fría y entrecerró sus ojos, la anciaba al haber comprobado lo que pensaba lo solto y dijo…..

-Se parece a mi querido hermano Sesshomaru-dijo la anciana mientras daba un paso hacia atrás.

-¿Sesshomaru?-dijo confundido Inuyasha estaba a punto de decir algo mas cuando fue interrumpido por la anciana.

-Desatenlo-dijo en tono de orden mientras lo miraba con curiosidad, eso le dio escalofríos a Inuyasha asi que decidió apartar la vista de ella para mirar hacia el bosque.

Una vez que lo desamarraron la anciana le pidió que la acompañara y el obedeció, en el camino miro que las casas eran de madera con paja, que el suelo no estaba pavimentado y que había arroyos cerca ….._¿Donde rayos estoy?_ Fue la única pregunta que a Inuyasha se le vino a la cabeza en ese momento.

Cuando llegaron a la cabaña de la anciana le dijo que pasara y se sentara al lado del fuego, el obedeció y se quedo admirando la péquela y acogedora cabaña.

La anciana después de poner mas leña en el fuego habló.

-Perdona nuestra descortecia, últimamente a habido muchas guerras y desconfiamos de todos los forasteros no lo tomes personal por favor-dijo mientras lo miraba con nostalgia, le recordaba mucho a su hermano.

-No se preocupe, oiga sabe si estamos cerca de Tokio-dijo Inuyasha mirando hacia el fuego.

-¿Tokio? Nunca habia oído ese lugar ¿de ahí provienes?-dijo mientras revolvía unas hierbas con agua.

-Si, pensaba vover ahí pronto, ¿esta segura que….-pero Inuyasha no continuo ya que un grito lo interrumpió.

-YOUKAI!-se oyó que alguien de afuera grito-¡SE HACERCA UN YOUKAI!

-No puede ser!-dijo la anciana mientras se levantaba, tomaba su arco y flechas que estabas cerca de la puerta y salía.

-¿Youkai?-Pegunto al viento Inuyasha y se ponía de pie dispuestoa salir de ahí y ponerse a un lado de la anciana.

Al salir lo que vio lo dejo piedra, las cabañas estaban prendidas en fuego, la gente corria llena de miedo de un lado a otro , todos estaban huyendo de un peligro….¿pero de cual?

-Entréguenme la Sikon-no-tama!-dijo una voz de una mujer .

_Esa voz! Esa es la voz que escuche dentro del pozo!-_ pensó Inuyahsa mientras volteaba a ver a la dueña de esa voz….no era humana de eso el estaba seguro parecía una mezcla entre una mujer y un ciempiés, media aproximadamente 5 metros y estaba destruyendo todo lo que se ponía enfrente de ella.

-Sacerdotisa Kaede! Nuestras armas no funcionan con ella- grito un aldeano mientras se ponía enfrente de ella.

La anciana iba a responder pero, un grito proveniente del mounstruo la interrumpió.

-TÚ!-dijo la mujer ciempiés mientras con uno de sus 6 brazos apuntaba hacia Inuyasha-¡TU POSEES LA SHIKON-NO-TAMA!-grito mientra de acervada peligrosamente hacia ellos.

Cuando llego hacia ellos los rodeo y los tumbo para luego verlos de frente.

_Ya entiendo a quien quiere es a mi! No a ellos, tengo que alejarla de aquí!_ Pensó Inuyahsa mirando hacia el bosque.

-¿La Shikon-no-tama? Acaso tu la tienes-dijo con asombro la anciana mirándolo con incredulidad.

-No yo no la tengo, no que es eso, debe estar confundiéndome-dijo mientras miraba a la mujer ciempiés-Pero al parecer esta demasiado convencida de que la tengo!...por eso la dirigiré lejos de aquí dándoles tiempo para que consigan refuerzos!-dijo decidido Inuyasha y empezaba acorrer velozmente en dirección hacia el bosque.

-NO HULLAS SHIKON-NO-TAMA NO TE DEJARE NUEVAMENTE HUIR!-grito la ciempiés mientras seguía a Inuyasha de cerca.

-Vamos muchachos! Vallan por los caballos y diríjanse al bosque ¡Ayuden al muchacho a destruirla, el solo no podrá!- dijo la anciana mientras se dirigía al caballo café que le llevo una aldeana.

Al montarse en el dijo.

-Rapido hay que alcanzarlos!-termianndo de decir esto ella y otros 13 hombres salieron con dirección hacia el bosque.

-Bien! Parece que ya estoy lo suficientemente alejado de donde estaba!-dijo Inuyasha volteando hacia atrás viendo como la mujer ciempiés casi lo alcamzaba-¡Maldicion me va a alcanzar¡- dijo frustrado Inuyasha _ ´´Mama,abuelo,Souta….me pregunto si volveré a verlos´´._

-Eres mia Shikon-no-tama!- grito la mujer ciempiés mientras estiraba uno de sus brazos hacia el muchacho ya estaba a pocos centímetros de el.

_Maldicion esta muy cerca! ¿ACASO ESTE ES MI FINAL?_- pensó Inuyasha.

Agarro una bocanada de aire y grito algo que nunca en su vida pensó decir, ya que el era orgulloso pero en este momento el orgullo no importaba.

-¡AYUDENME POR FAVOR¡ ¡NECESITO AYUDAAAA!-grito a todo pulmón Inuyasha esperando que alguien lo oyera … y asi fue.

El grito fue demasiado alto para llegar a los agudos oídos de una hanyou que estaba sellada en un árbol.

Su cuerpo comenzó a palpitar,sus orejas comenzaron a moverse , abrió los ojos y dejo que se vieran esos hermosos ojos dorados , olfateo un poco el ambiente…sonrio levanto un brazo y se empezó a cruijir los dedos mientaras levantaba la cabeza y sonreía de medio lado.

-Puedo olerlo….-dijo la hanyou sonriendo mostrando sus colmillos-Puedo detectar el desagradable aroma de el hombre que me mato…..y se esta acercando- dijo divertida con ojos asesinos.

-¡ENTREGAME LO QUE ME PERTENECECE,ENTREGAME LA SHIKON-NO-TAMA¡-Grito amenazante la mujer ciempiés a pocos centímetros de agarrarlo

-¡No se de que objeto me habla!-dijo para defenderse Inuyasha mientras corria en dirección hacia la profundidad del bosque-¡ME ESTA CONFUNDIENDO MUJER LOCA¡-grito Inuyasha mientras se volteaba a verla….y ese fue su error.

Al momento de voltear disminuyo un poco la velocidad, pero lo suficiente como para que la mujer ciempiés le golpeara, haciendo que se se estampara en el suelo y se barriera unos cuantos metros, quedando en frente de un árbol…pero no de cualquier árbol.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-grito Inuyasha mientras se barria por el suelo.

Cuando por fin se detuvo ,se apoyo en sus cuatro extremidades (N/A: se puso a ´´cuatro patas´´ para que me entiendan) y se quedo observando el suelo mientras analizaba lo que acababa de pasar .

-´´_Estuvo cerca! Por poco y me muero…..¿por que se empeñara tanto esa mujer-mounstruo en que yo tengo la Shikon-no-tama? No recuerdo nunca…-_Pensó Inuyasha, pero fue interrumpido por una voz femenina.

-¿Por qué no te dignas a mirarme a la cara Sesshomaru?-Pregunto con odio y rencor en su voz.

Al oír esto Inuyasha levantó la cabeza,para ver a la dueña de esa voz…y se sorprendió al saber quien era a propietaria desea voz.

-´´_Pense que estaba muerta´´_- Penso Inuyasha confundido-_´´juraria que lo estaba cuando la vi por primera vez´´_

-Dime…..¿por qué peleas de manera tan estúpida con esa mujer ciempiés Sesshomaru?-Pegunto con mas odio esta vez en su voz.

-¿Me estas hablando?-Dijo confundido Inuyasha . -´´_Ámbar…sus ojos son color ámbar... se ve más hermosa´´_

-Eso parece…..¿acaso ves a alguien mas aquí?-pregunto la muchacha que estaba en el árbol y sacando a Inuyasha de sus pensamientos.

Pero antes de que Inuyasha respondiera, la joven siguió-

-Porque no lo acabas de un solo golpe Sesshomaru…-dijo con tono triste a joven-Asi…asi como lo hiciste conmigo-dijo con melancolía y tristeza en su voz.

Inuyasha puso cara de confunsión: -´´_Otra persona que me confunde…esto ya se esta volviendo cansado.´´_ -Penso Inuyasha , mientras se perdia en esos ojos color ambar que lo veian fijamente con tristesa.- ´´_¿Por qué me vera de esa manera?´´-_

-¿Por qué me miras con esa cara de estúpido Sesshomaru?-pregunto algo indignada la joven , ya que pensaba que se estaba haciendo el inocente

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso primero lo confunde de persona…¿¡Y AHORA LO OFENDE?¡ ….Inuyasha Exploto

-´´_Quien se cree para ofenderme así….. me las pagara´´ _- Penso Inuyasha al momento que se levanta del suelo para mirarla mejor a la cara y enfrentarla.

-¡Sesshomaru¡…¡Sesshomaru¡…¡SESSHOMARUU¡ -grito enojadísimo Inuyasha-YO NO SOY ESE TAL SESSHOMARU…MI NOMBRE ES…..-pero no pudo continuar ya que la joven lo interrumpió.

-¡CALLA TRAIDOR¡-grito enojada esta vez la joven-¡QUE NO SIENTES QUE SE ACERCA¡-grito mas enojada la joven.

Como si fuera bruja la joven, acabando de decir esas palabras la mujer ciempiés apareció.

-¡ENTREGAME LA SHIKON-NO-TAMA¡-Grito a los segundos de reaparecer, atrás del árbol donde se encontraba flechada la joven hanyou

_´´-¿Shikon-no-tama? ...¡IMPOSIBLE QUE EL LA TENGA¡ …..¡ESTOY SEGURA DE QUE SE LA QUITE¡´´- _Penso Kagome confundida y luego enojada de que ese espantoso ser la tuviera.

-¡YO NO LA TENGO¡-grito Inuyasha mientras retrocedía y agarraba impulso para correr.

Pero la mujer ciempiés fue mas rápida que el asi que al momento n que se volteo lo mordió encajándole los dientes desde el hombro hasta el pecho y de un movimiento brusco le desgarro parte del pecho y del centro de este salió un objeto circular de color rosado que emanaba un aura pura y salió disparado Inuyasha hacia unos metros delante de donde se encontraban

-´´_¿E..Eso salió de mi?...¡ESTABA DENTRO MÍO?...¿¡Esa es la Shikon-no-tama¡?-_Se preguntaba Inuyasha desde el aire (N/A:recuerden que lo lanzo la mujer ciempiés) y se llevaba una mano al pecho.

-´´_¡Salió desde su pecho¡….¡ES IMPOSIBLE¡-_Se decía la hanyo que miraba la escena incrédula con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-¡Sacerdotisa Kaede¡ Los eh encontrado están aquí-Grito un aldeano que se acercaba velozmente hacia ellos.

-¡Ya llegaron¡-Se dijo para si Inuyasha mientras caía bruscamente al suelo y luego de unos segundos se apoyaba en sus extremidades y se paraba y caminaba hacia donde se encontraba el ¨Objeto circular¨ que salió de el-¡Alejense es peligroso¡-Grito preocupado Inuyasha ya que ellos podrían salir heridos.

-¡Muchacho cuidado¡-Gritaron en unísono 6 aldeanos , ya que lanzaron flechas hacia la mujer ciempiés.

-¡SON UNOS DESCARADOS¡-grito la mujer ciempiés mientras sentía como 6 flechas se clavaban a su costado-¡ME LAS PAGARAN¡-grito amenazante mientras le daba una mirada asesina

-¡Inuyasha ven rápido¡ grito la anciana kaede mientras se bajaba de caballo y se quedaba en shock por lo que veía-´´_¡Imposible Kagome despertó¡…¡El sello se rompió¡-_Pensaba sorprendida mientras Inuyasha se acercaba a paso lento a ella ya que el dolor de la herida era demasiado.

-¡KAGOME HA DESPERTADO¡-gritaron en unísono los aldeanos

Igual que la anciana Kaede los aldeanos que habían atacado a la mujer ciempiés se quedaron en shock…GRAN error ya que esta aprovecho eso y se zafo del agarre de ellos y fue por Inuyasha, al momento de estar a su lado en un movimiento brusco y rápido ya lo tenia pegado en el árbol junto a la hanyou , ¡LOS TENIA ENROLLADOS AL ÁRBOL USANDO SU CUERPO¡…..los apretó tanto que Inuyasha tiro la Sikon-no-tama…..otro SUPER-MEGA-HIPER error…..

-¿Tan difícil era hacer esto ser inmundo?-pregunto de forma cínica la mujer ciempiés y segundos después se la trago y …..se ¡TRANSFORMO¡-Siento que mi poder regresa….¡SOY TAN FELIZ¡

-´´¿_E..Esta feliz?´´-_se pregunto a si mismo Inuyasha mientras sentía como sus huesos se aplastaban y tronaban …Era horrible

-Ey! Puedes…..podrias quitarme esta flecha-Pregunto un tanto sonrojada la hanyou por la cercanía del chico pero aun asi con tono firme.

-¡ESPERA¡ Inuyasha no lo hagas ese es el sello que la mantiene ahí si se la quitas….-pero no continuó ya que Kagome la interrumpió-

-¿Anciana quiere morir aquí y ahora?... si absorbe por completo la shikon-no-tama no saldrán vivos de esta-grito advirtiéndoles de las consecuencias de no hacerlo Kagome.

-Tiene razón-susurro para si Kaede-¡Inuyasha destruye la flecha¡-grito la anciana Kaede-a ver si puede-susurro

-¿es esta?-pregunto Inuyasha alzando la mano hacia la flecha que mantenía sellada al árbol Kagome

-¡CLARO¡ no hay otra –grito desesperada Kagome-inútil-susurro ….Inuyasha la oyó

-_´´¡Esta bonita no lo niego…..PERO ESO NO LE QUITA LO PESADA Y GROSERA´´_- pensó Inuaysha-¡no tienes que ser grosera¡-la reprendió Inuyasha.

-Mira humano si no quieres morir aquí conmigo…..¡NO ALGES Y APURATE¡-grito desesperada Kagome

-Esta bien tienes razón-Dijo resignado Inuyasha….hizo pausa para agarrar aire y decir…..

-¡REVIVE KAGOMEEE¡-grito con todas sus fuerzas Inuyasha y saco la flecha …..o mas bien la desapareció

Cuando Inuyasha toco la flecha una luz morada la rodeo y se hizo mas fuerte…. La flecha desapareció y na explosión de energía se sintió por todo el lugar….

El cuerpo de Kagome empezó a palpitar…paso lo que todos temian…..Revivio


End file.
